disnickfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Decker
Elliot Decker is a recurring character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, Milo Murphy's Law. He is a volunteer school crossing guard, who does not take kindly to Milo, mainly because the misfortunes that regularly happen around him. Background Personality and Traits Elliot is obsessed with safety before anything and dedicates every waking moment of his day to it. Whether he's constantly wearing his safety vest or spying on Milo, his focus is on making things safer to the point that he even dreams about it as he sleeps with his stop sign in hand. In spite of his dedication to the cause, he seems to have a very unusual idea of what 'safety' means, and more often then not he completely misses the mark. This can be seen when he duct tapes a fire extinguisher box closed because of the sharp corners, unfortunately making the actual fire extinguisher inaccessible in the process. He's very proud of his dedication to safety, and works as a volunteer crossing guard, although he makes the job seem much larger then it really is. When he finds out movie star Tobias Trollhammer is in town, he extends his crosswalk all the way to the filming so that he could act as an unofficial bodyguard. Elliot constantly refers to himself as the 'Safety Czar', and fully believes in the importance of his role. Elliot is constantly plagued by attacking ducks. Whenever it happens, he tends to run away screaming. When it comes to Milo, Elliot can be a very harsh, and often cruel person. The disasters caused by Murphy's law goes against his dedication to safety, and he has full out insulted Milo on a number of occasions, refusing to cut him any slack. In spite of this, he is often friendly to others, regardless of how arrogant he's acting. Physical Appearance Elliot has dark fair skin and light brown hair. He has a slender figure, and is probably in his late twenties. He wears a safety jacket with two badges on his chest, and wears a white top underneath. He wears black pants and shoes and sunglasses. Youth As a child, Elliot's facial features were less defined, with a small pointed nose and a slightly rounded chin. His auburn hair was short and shaggy, and he wore a pair of round glasses with a thick black frame. Elliot wore a pair of blue overalls with a pocket and two buttons on the front over a red, short-sleeve shirt with a white collar. His shoes were a pair of white sneakers with grey-tinted soles and laces. History Early History As a child, Elliot's parents once took him to the circus. As he was entering the tent, he threw a bag of marshmallows in the air, catching it repeatedly before his mother warned him not to and reminded him to remember 'Safety first'. Unfortunately, Elliot dropped the bag of marshmallows, watching as it began a series of events that eventually brought the entire tent down. He remains unaware that Martin Murphy had been sitting in the audience, and that Murphy's Law had made the disaster inevitable. This event began Elliot's lifelong obsession with safety. As a traumatic part of his childhood, Elliot had no recollection of the event until the word 'marshmallow' triggered the memory. Recent Events In "The Note", he stopped Milo and his friends before they crossed the street to school. After they found Milo's doctor's note he was accidentally disintegrated by agents, much to the confusion of the trio. He was then reintegrated along with numerous astronauts. In "Party of Peril", Melissa called him to stall Milo. He did so, but was eventually assaulted by a duck and hit with two tires. In "Smooth Opera-tor", he was chased across the stage of the Danville Opera House by another duck. In "Time Out", he was startled by a giant mutated rat coming out of the ground. However, Brick and Savannah erased this timeline. In "The Little Engine That Couldn't", his scream is heard when he was nearly hit by a runaway antique fire engine. In "Missing Milo", he tried to stop Sara, Melissa, and Zack from running, but hastily leaves when he sees a time portal open in front of him. In "Star Struck", he acted as Tobias Trollhammer's bodyguard, Despite his uniform being fake. He preventing Milo from getting through until he was attacked by ducks. In "Disaster of My Dreams", He went on a trial period for Jefferson County Middle School as their new safety monitor but spent the entire day following Milo around rather than inspecting the school. In "World Without Milo", he wishes Milo never existed after being fed up with Murphy's Law. He gets his wish but soon regrets it before running into Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. He's elated when they fix it, only to find that the new timeline contained multiple Milos. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", he followed a runaway truck and found Milo and Zack in it. The truck rolled away again and he followed before losing his bike and ending up in a tree. He caught up with them at Jefferson County Middle School, exhausted, and scared Milo, Melissa, and Sara. Afterward, he complimented Marcus Underwood on his costume. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", he is one of the last to be captured by the Pistachion forces. As he is captured he is attacked by a duck. In "Pace Makes Waste", he and Milo rode a Safety Car. In "Milo's Shadow", he passes by the school after it had been shrunken down by one of Doofenshmirtz' inators, and is surprised when it grows back to its original size. His reaction causes him to fall into a pond, where he is attacked by ducks. In "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer", Murphy's law causes Elliot to suffer major injuries, putting him in the hospital. He asks Milo to help take over his job as a dog walker and is impressed when he accomplished the job successfully. In "Safety First", Elliot ends up handcuffed to Milo while they outrun a bunch of capybaras. While running together, they find out that the word 'buffalo' acts as a trigger to Elliot, but later, he realizes that it's because it rhymes with the word marshmallow. Upon realizing this, Elliot remembers a traumatic event from his past that had led to his lifelong obsession with safety, and swears to be even more dedicated from now on. Relationships Milo Murphy Elliot constantly makes Milo the focal point of his obsession with safety and goes out of his way to inconvenience him on a daily basis in order to 'protect the city'. Murphy's Law caused Elliot to become obsessed with stopping Milo, to the point he wrote Milo's name on the back of his stop sign, and he's given up his chance at earning a safety-related career after spending the day spying on Milo instead. He despises Milo to the point he told him to his face that the world would be a better place without him. After experiencing a world without Milo in an alternate timeline, however, Elliot came to the realization that a world without Murphy's law to keep him on his toes made his own existence pointless. In spite of this, he treats Milo much the same. Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood As Milo's closest friends, they tend to be around when Elliot confronts Milo, much to their annoyance. He ignores them when they call him out on his various antics, and he isn't phased when they get rightfully angry at him for his behavior. Melissa has used his obsession with safety to her advantage a few times, although he's oblivious to the manipulation. Elizabeth Milder Elliot used to be a student at Principal Milder's school, and as the school's official crossing guard, she put him under consideration for a position as the school safety inspector. He was very happy about this and spent the day trying to hide various disasters from her in order to get the position. In the end, he failed after accidentally destroying her car, and she refused him the position, much to his dismay. Bradley Nicholson Elliot is acquainted with Bradley and seems to be on relatively good terms with him. In an alternate timeline, Elliot paid Bradley to dress up like Milo and act out a script he'd written to make it seem like his dedication to safety was needed. Sara Murphy At one point, Elliot was in school at the same time as Sara, although they were a few grades apart. He remembers her from school and tried to remind her that they knew each other, although his speech only made her uncomfortable. Cavendish and Dakota Elliot doesn't know them very well, but he is aware of the fact that they are time travelers. In an alternate timeline in which Milo never existed, he found out that Cavendish and Dakota accidentally caused it, and asked them if they could fix it. Trivia * Elliot constantly refers to himself as a safety czar rather than a crossing guard. ** Czar is a title of Slavic (Eastern European) kings, hinting that he sees himself as the king of safety. It could also be a hint at possible Slavic ancestry. * In "World Without Milo" he states that While Sara Murphy was a sophomore he was a senior, making him about two years older than her. This would place his age at late teens or early twenties. * It is possible that he appreciates musicals, considering his numbers in "Disaster of My Dreams" and "World Without Milo". * His name is similar to Elliot Alderson, the main protagonist of Mr. Robot, in which Christian Slater co-stars as the titular character. * In "The Note", he wore a button on his vest to advertise strawberry waffles, which were half price that week. Category:Disney characters Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters